Living a lie
by xlive-to-actx
Summary: When The Doctor, Martha, Rose and Jack arrive in London in search of the master,they realise he's not the only one who's been waiting for them...10rose, marthajack, OC&OC. Rating just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Preview**

**The never ending drumming.**

_**Shows Martha, The Doctor, Rose and Jack looking around in wonder**_

**It never Stops.**

_**Shows Naomi, Ashton, Hayley, Alex, Cyra and Lucas closing their eyes against a bright light**_

**The Drumbeat drawing them in.**

_**Show Martha and Naomi Looking into a fire**_

**A web of lies unravelling.**

"_**You never told me, all this time we've been travelling!" The Doctor shouts at Jack**_

"_**Neither did you," Jack replies simply**_

**The past coming back to haunt you.**

_**Shows Naomi and Ashton staring The Doctor, Martha, Rose and Jack**_

**All to fight the final battle.**

_**Shows Martha and Naomi running**_

_**Shows Jack and Martha kissing**_

_**Shows The Doctor and Rose sitting in the corner of a room**_

_**Show Ashton and Naomi hugging**_

_**Shows the Toclofane descending**_

_**Shows The Master with a triumphant smile on his face**_

_**Shows everyone minus the master standing and looking down**_

**Can't you hear it?**

_**COMING SOON**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

The four people appeared out of nowhere in the dingy back alley, their blurred figures becoming clearer as they materialised. Their names were Martha Jones, Jack Harkness, Rose Tyler and The Doctor. Rose and Martha immediately fell against the walls supporting them, groaning and clutching their heads. The Doctor straightened up and sighed.

"Time Travel without a capsule, that's a killer" he said, clicked his neck and strode briskly off, Jack following closely.

Martha and Rose looked at each other and slowly set off after them, still clutching their heads.

_**Meanwhile**_

Naomi Jones ran through her garden, shrieking as her best friend Ashton Tyler followed her, pelting her with water bombs. She was already soaked, and he was wet as well, his shirt clinging to him in places where she had managed to hit him with the bombs.

Their four friends, Hayley, Alex, Cyra and Lucas walked out of the double doors of the patio, shaking their heads and laughing at the couple as Ashton caught up with Naomi and held her round the waist while he dumped the rest of the water bombs on her.

"That's so not fair," Naomi complained as she walked back up the garden with Ashton, "I was completely defenceless!"

She looked grudgingly up at her four friends "you lot weren't a lot of help either!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help but stand and watch, you two are so cute!" Hayley smirked, trying to hold in her laughter and Naomi glared at her.

Hayley stuck her tongue out at her. Naomi did the same.

"And you two call me immature," Cyra said, intervening before it turned into a full-on name calling session.

Alex, Lucas and Ashton were mucking about at the bottom of the garden, kicking a football around.

"So, did you ask her yet?" Alex asked Ashton as he kicked the ball to him.

Ashton turned red. "I don't know what you mean" he said innocently.

"Oh come on, anyone with half a brain can see you like her," Lucas commented as he received the ball from Ashton.

"Of course I like her, she's my best friend!" Aston argued.

Just then the girls came out of the house in their bikinis and announced that they were going to the pool. Naomi turned to Ashton 'do you want to come?' she asked.

Ashton snapped out of his trance. "Um, yeah, sure," he stammered.

"Good, we'd be bored otherwise. See you there in five?"

"Ok then"

Ashton watched her go back into the house. He sighed and turned to the guys. They had incredulous looks on their faces as they shook their heads at him. "You have it bad," Lucas commented to him as they walked back up to the house. Ashton whacked Lucas on the head

"Ouch! Just telling the truth!" he complained.

'_He's right; I do like her. But she'd never fall for me' _Ashton thought as he entered the house.

As the girls walked down the road, Naomi's mind was on one thing; Ashton. She sighed

'_He'd never fall for me.'_

* * *

so what did you think? If you want me to continue then im gonna need those all-important reviews!

xlil-miss-troublex


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: A realisation**

Martha, Jack, Rose and The doctor were walking along a pathway discussing the past events.

"Still, at least we made it," Jack stated "earth, 21st century by the looks of it. Talk about lucky!"

"That wasn't luck, that was me" The doctor replied matter-of-factly. Rose gave him a look. She knew he was right, but still he was so…full of it!

They sat down on a bench together and jack spoke "The morale is, if you get stuck at the end of time, get stuck with an ex-time agent and his vortex manipula-"

"But this master bloke, he's got the Tardis, he could be anywhere in time and space" Martha cut across Jack, completely ignoring him.

"No, he's here." The doctor replied. "Trust me"

"Who is he anyway; I swear I've heard that voice before!" Rose said

"Me too," Jack added

"And that voice at the end, that wasn't the professor," Martha put in, "so who was it?"

"If the master's a time lord, then he must have regenerated," Jack said.

"Which means?"

"Which means he's changed his face, voice, body, everything. New man," Jack explained.

The doctor wasn't listening to them as they continued talking; he had his eyes on a beggar on the corner. The beggar was tapping out a rhythm on an old tin cup, again and again, three short taps and one long, again, and again, and again, _tap-tap-tap-tap_

"Doctor?" Rose's voice broke him out of his thoughts. She was looking at him worriedly. "Are you okay?

"Fine," was his only reply.

She decided to leave it- for now, and changed the subject. "How are we going to find the master?"

The doctor straightened up. "I'll know him when I see him," he replied simply.

"How?"

"Time lords always do."

Martha was looking around in awe, a look of realisation dawning on her face. "Hold on, if he could be anyone…" she trailed off and stood up. "We missed the election,"

Rose caught on to her train of thought and murmured "it can't be!"

They stood up and walked over to a giant bulletin board, where the news was being shown. They stared at it in horror.

The master was Prime minister.

_Meanwhile_

Ashton, Naomi, Hayley, Lucas, Alex and Cyra were all walking back from the pool, laughing and generally mucking about. They took a shortcut through the park as they couldn't be bothered to walk around the long way. Naomi and Cyra were in the middle of a heated argument about wether or not Cyra had won a race between them or not. Lucas put his arm around cyra and hugged her close to him.

"I still say she won," Lucas said gesturing towards Cyra.

"Yeah, well you would say that, wouldn't you? YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND!" Naomi said exasperatedly. "Idiot," she added quietly under her breath.

Ashton came up to her and hugged her. "Well, if it means anything to you, I still think you won!" he said cheerily.

Naomi looked up at him and was about to reply when she was cut off by a high pitched wail coming from the trees about a hundred meters away from them. They looked at each other in wonder before running as fast as they could towards the source of the noise. When they got there, however, the place was deserted.

"What was that?" Hayley asked, panting and out of breath.

The wailing noise came again, not from in front of them this time but all around them.

They looked at each other worriedly again, not understanding what was happening.

Then the sky began to rain silver. The silver specks fell and amassed together, making a huge silver ball. Then, it started heading straight for them.

"It's after us," Cyra whispered.

Suddenly the ball of silver illuminated, making the sun reflect off it and shine in their eyes, dazzling them and making them close their eyes against the sudden bright light.

Lucas turned away from the ball and yelled, "RUN!"

And they ran, faster and faster away from the silver ball, which was growing bigger and bigger by the minute. Ashton and Naomi were at the front of the running crowd, and as they ran, they could hear the others' pounding feet behind them. But the footsteps were lessening. Ashton looked behind him, and saw that the silver ball had swelled to twice the size it was when he last saw it. He also noticed another thing; all of his friends were gone. He grabbed Naomi's hand and yelled, "We have to keep going!"

Her face turned to him, and she gave him one of her smiles that said, "We'll get through this." He returned the smile and kept running, his legs pumping as hard as they could. And then Naomi's hand was wrenched from his, and he was alone, trying to outrun the silver ball. But his legs were getting tired, and as he ran, he felt himself slowing. Then silver began to obscure his vision, and he tried to run, but it was like running through treacle. Then the world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! sorry i havent been around for so long!

Thank you to BarbmacK, littlefizzy, timourousbeastie, Koschei966, and Ive lost my profile page for reviewing!

Chapter 4:

"Home," Martha said, walking through the door of her flat.

"What have you got, computer, laptop, anything?" the doctor asked.

As Martha went to get her laptop, Rose turned to jack.

"Jack, who're you phoning, we can't tell anyone we're here!"

"Just some friends of mine but there's no reply," Jack said worriedly.

Martha came back with her laptop. "Here, will this do?" she said, handing it to the doctor.

Jack took it straight out of his hands, "I can show you the Saxon website; he's been around for ages,"

"That's so weird though, it's the day after the election, that's only four days after I met you!" she said, gesturing to rose and the doctor.

"All the time we've been travelling around the universe, and he was here all along," The doctor said thoughtfully.

Rose put her hands on her hips. "Are you gonna tell us who he is?"

"He's a time lord." was the doctor's only reply.

Martha mirrored rose, putting her hands on her hips as well. "What about the rest of it, who'd call himself 'the master'?" she said, putting the word 'master' in inverted commas.

"That's all you need to know," The doctor replied shortly.

Martha and rose glared at him, then turned away to go into Martha's bedroom so they could get changed. On the way into the bedroom Martha stopped at her phone and pressed 'play'. Tish's voice sounded through, jabbering on. And on. And on. Martha switched off the machine. "Oh, like it matters," she said airily, and turned to go into her bedroom.

_Meanwhile_

Naomi stirred and gingerly sat up. She looked around and saw Ashton looking at her worriedly. She grabbed him into a hug and held him close. "God, I thought I'd never see you again!"

She looked round, and saw that all her friends were there with her. They all hugged, and then sat around talking about what had happened

"It was like a thundercloud of silver..."

"Wonder who it was?"

"Where the hell are we?"

"One thing's for certain," Said Alex determinedly, "We can't stay here much longer. I need a wee."

"Lovely." Said Cyra airily.

"Aha!" they heard someone say, and turned round to see, "at last, they're awake!" A tall, black haired man in a suit stood at the door of their cage/prison.

"Who are you?" asked Hayley.

"No one you need to know about." He said, dismissing her, "Which of you are Ashton and Naomi?"

"Why?"

"Ok, Let me put it this way," he said, turning round to face Alex who had just spoken, "Either you lot tell me who Ashton and Naomi are, or you all die. Your choice."

There was a long pause.

"I'm Ashton." Ashton finally spoke up

"And I'm Naomi." They both stood up and looked the man in the eye.

He stared back at them, the jumped into hyper mode, as if he had suddenly gone double time.

"Right, you two come with me, the rest of you get to go free," He said factually.

"NO!"

He looked at the group, who had just yelled so fiercely at his back.

Naomi walked over to them. It'll be ok," she said, biting back the tears that were threatening to fall, "We'll be ok. Just look after yourselves, alright?"

* * *

So what did you think? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Chapter 5:

"But he's got a TARDIS. He could be anywhere in time and space. Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades." Jack said while making tea in the kitchen.

"No" The Doctor replied firmly.

"Why not? Worked for me."

The Doctor turned to him, exasperated. "When he was stealing the TARDIS, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently." He took a sip of his tea. "He can only travel between the year 100 trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed. Which is right here, right now."

"Yeah, but a little leeway?"

"Well…18 months, tops. The most he could have been here is 18 months. So how has he managed all this? The Master was always sort of…hypnotic but this is on a massive scale."

"I was gonna vote for him." Martha said as her and rose came out of the bedroom.

"Really?" Rose turned to her, surprised.

"Well, it was before I even met you." Martha answered. "And I liked him."

"Me too." Jack added

"Why do you say that?" The Doctor questioned, "What was his policy? What did he stand for?"

"I dunno." Martha said dreamily, "He always sounded…good" Her fingers began to tap against each other in a rhythm. "Like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about…I can't really remember, but it was good." She smiled "Just the sound of his voice."

"What's that?" Rose asked, watching her hands.

Martha started. "What"

"That! That tapping, that rhythm! What are you doing?"

"I dunno. It's nothing. It's j— I dunno!"

_Meanwhile_

Naomi screamed in pain as another bolt of electricity shot through her.

"I'm telling you, I don't know! I've never met anyone called the Doctor!"

The Master stepped up to where she was chained. "Look, I know you know them, so why don't you just stop the games and TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

The master turned away. "Double the power. Triple it. Don't stop until she tells you where they are."

The technician smiled and cranked the lever up.

Ashton was sitting in the cell, listening to the terrible screams emitting from down the hall. It was Naomi; He was sure of it. But he couldn't do anything, but wait. Wait for them to let her go.

Suddenly he sat up straight. Maybe there was something he could do. It wouldn't stop the pain, but at least he could talk to her.

When they were very little, Ashton and Naomi had discovered that they could talk to each other through their minds. They had never told anyone, and in that way it made it their own special secret. Ashton opened up his mind, and extended it, looking for something that resembled Naomi. He found her; Screaming again.

_Naomi._

The screaming subsided.

_Ashton?_

_Are you ok?_

_I'm fine. What are they doing to you?_

_They keep on putting electricity through me. It hurts…_

_You've got to hold on, Naomi. I'm here for you._

She screamed again as another bolt of electricity went through her.

_They've got to stop soon…I can't take much more of this…_

Ashton comforted her as much as he could through her mind, and two hours later, they finally let her go, throwing her back in the cell in a crumpled heap.

He ran over to her, and picked her up, pulling her close to him.

"Why are they doing this?" She mumbled into his shoulder, the tears from her eyes making his jumper wet.

"I don't know," he murmured, "I really don't know,"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Chapter 6:

A tune broke through the next thing the doctor was going to say, coming from the Laptop. He turned to look at it and emblazoned across the screen were the words "SAXON BROADCAST ALL CHANNELS"

He turned to the TV and switched it on, "Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom,"

Mr Saxon appeared on the TV. "Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies." The TV view switched to a clip of Big ben being smashed into.

"You've seen it happen—Big Ben destroyed, a spaceship over London,"

The TV switched again to a clip of the ghosts that separated Rose from her mother. Rose's eyes filled with tears and Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"All those ghosts and metal men" Saxon continued and another clip came up on screen, "The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again the government told you nothing. Well not me. Not Harold Saxon."

"Oh, shut up, that's not even your name," Rose shouted at the TV.

"Shh!" The doctor turned to Rose, annoyed.

"Sorry." She whispered back

"Because my purpose," Saxon continued, "here today is to tell you this—citizens of Great Britain…I have been contacted. A message, for humanity, from beyond the stars." He nodded to someone off the camera.

A grainy image appeared of a sphere, seemingly hovering in the air.

"People of the Earth, we come in peace." It said in a female voice, "We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship."

Martha turned to Rose.

"You couldn't do me a favour could you?"

Rose nodded.

"In my bedroom there's a locket on the dressing table. It's gold and its got a flower on the outside. Could you bring it in?"

Jack looked warningly at her. She glared back and mouthed "be quiet."

Martha turned back to the TV after hearing the doctor yelling at it. Saxon was still talking.

"And tomorrow morning they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher. And chemist; and lorry driver; and farmer." Rose came back into the room. "And every…oh, I don't know…medical student?"

Everyone turned around to stare at Martha, who looked shocked. The doctor quickly turned the TV around and saw there was a bomb attached to the back of it.

"OUT, OUT, OUT!" The doctor yelled. Martha, Jack and Rose made a bolt for the door while he grabbed the laptop and his coat before following them. They had just made it out onto the street when the window to Martha's flat exploded. They stood there for a few moments, completely shell shocked.

"All right?" asked the Doctor

"Fine, yeah, fine." Jack replied, thrown

"Rose?"

"I'm ok."

"Martha?" He turned around and saw she had her mobile out. "What are you doing?"

"He knows about me, what about my family?" Martha said frantically.

"Don't tell them anything!"

She turned to him, anger etched all over her face. "I'll do what I like!" She then proceeded to frantically call her parents and check everything was ok. It wasn't of course. It never was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine." She wiped a piece of blood-matted hair from out of her eyes.

"No offence, but you don't look ok. I tried to get through to you earlier, but your mind was blocked." Ashton said worriedly.

She sighed, "The master knows about our connection, ash. He started trying to get into my mind a while ago, but today he started to attack it. I've never been in so much pain. It felt like someone was trying to drill into my head, and if I didn't keep on building up all the fortifications over and over again, then he would get through."

"You said you weren't in pain!" Ashton said with concern in his voice. He walked over to her. "Just sit down." She was pacing the room over and over, and she seemed as if she wasn't even listening to him.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm not going through this every day, until I tell him exactly what he wants to know about my parents. He seems to think that I know this man called the doctor, but I don't! He keeps on mentioning a woman called Rose too, but I've never met her either!"

He didn't reply. She stopped pacing and turned to look at him. He was staring at the floor with a strange expression on his face.

"What is it?"

"My mother was called Rose." He replied quietly.

"What?"

"I never told you, did I?"

"No."

She sank to the floor, and leaned against the wall "I can't take this," she said wearily. "Why didn't you tell me? We tell each other everything!" She knew she was being unreasonable, but she didn't care. "The most important thing in your life, and you didn't tell me!"

He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Well there's not much to tell, is there?" He said bitterly. "My parents leave me when I'm eight months old, no note, nothing but a photograph, and on the back their names. And also my birth certificate. It's not like they cared much, did they?"

She touched his arm, all her anger gone. "You don't know that," She said softly.

_Meanwhile_

Martha and Rose walked into their temporary hiding place, a disused warehouse. She was carrying a bag of takeaway chips. "How was it?" Jack asked.

"I don't think anyone saw us. Anything new?"

Jack quickly explained the situation, and then Martha urged Rose to ask the doctor the question that had been playing on their minds for a while now.

"So, Doctor, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?"

"And what is he to you? Like a colleague?" Martha added.

"A friend, at first." He chewed thoughtfully.

Martha laughed. "I thought you were gonna say he was your secret brother or something."

The doctor and Jack stared at her.

"It could happen!" Rose came to her friend's defence.

"You've been watching too much TV."

Martha shrugged.

"But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect." Jack said, bringing them back to their earlier conversation.

"Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was, it was beautiful." He leant back. "They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords… The oldest and most mighty race in the universe…looking down on the galaxies below…sworn never to interfere…only to watch… Children of Gallifrey were taken from their families at the age of eight to enter the Academy. And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child… that's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation, it's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old…staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired…some would run away…and some would go mad."

They all sat in silence for a while.

"What about you?" Martha asked

"Oh, the ones that ran away. I never stopped." Rose reached for his hand. She could see this was hard for him.

Suddenly jack's watch bleeped.

"Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognize it."

"Patch it through to the laptop." Said the doctor with his mouth full.

Jack looked shifty. "Um, since we're telling stories…there's something I haven't told you."

The torchwood logo appeared on the screen. Rose and Martha, who had been in the middle of a conversation, stopped and looked at the computer. They were all silent for a long time.

Finally the Doctor spoke slowly. "You work for torchwood?"

"I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now." Jack pleaded back to the Doctor.

"Everything Torchwood did and you're part of it?!" Rose raised her voice, standing up.

"The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it. And when I did that, I did it for you, in your honour!" Jack yelled back.

"He's right. I've been there. It's changed so much, and its nothing like it used to be." Martha piped up.

The doctor glared at him before opening the file. It contained another message bringing yet more bad news. As usual.


End file.
